Talk:Hatafutte Parade
Need help with the "Verde bianco rosso è tricolore" line: on Nico, I've seen it written as "Verde bianco rosso gli colore." I'm not fluent in Italian, but Google Translate says it means "Green White and Red are the Colors." So, is it "è tricolore" or "gli colore?" Hannadzor 16:45, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I can't speak Italian, but if it's anything like Spanish, I would say the first one is correct... :/ "Verde bianco rosso è tricolore" = "Green, white, and red are tricolors/three colors" "Verde bianco rosso gli colore" = "Green, white, and red are the colors" ...Again, going off Spanish. --Tiamatwizard 20:08, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thank you! Hannadzor 21:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) In Italian, "tricolore" refers to the Italian flag. There's also the English term "tricolor" which refers to flags like Italy's or France's that have three colors. Also, I've seen another version of the lyrics with "verde bianco rosso de tricolore" with the "de" being Japanese. Translated, I think it means "The green, white, red Italian flag" so which version...? Though, I do think it sounds more like "è" than "de"... Blique 22:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I know that in Italian, "Bella" can be used to mean, "pretty girl" as well as just "pretty". Personally, I think that since Italy's talking to the girls, maybe the translation could say something along the lines of "Pretty girl, pretty girl, hi! Hi, hi"? Italy's such a flirt. XD I'm fine with either though, I just thought I'd toss that out there. I also know Italian, it should be written as "verde, bianco, rosso è tricolore" which literally Green, White, Red are the tricolors. Bella literally means "beautiful" and I believe to describe a beautiful girl would be "belle", not "bella". Tricolor refers to the three colors of the Italian flag. Such as France would be "azur ,blanc, rouge la tricolore" (Blue, White Red the tricolors". now note the reason French, Spanish and Italian sound alike due to them being Romance Languages (Languages based of Latin). Italian is based off of Spanish and French is based off of Italian and Spanish and Spanish being based off of Latin at most. WonderfulAsia 00:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Trying to figure out the world chibis in case of a trivia section Doesn't help that the rips are blurry, but I'll try: *Starting from 4:32 at Japan's spot on the globe, we have Italy and Germany next to him as expected. Then Estonia, Finland, England/UK, Austria, Spain, Hungary (in light blue!), France, Greece, South Italy, Switzerland, America/USA, Liechtenstein, Belarus (still in black dress), Sweden, Sealand, China, Lithuania, Latvia, Russia, Iceland (with puffin), ??? (Turkey in hoodie?), Cuba, Canada, Ukraine, and Poland. *As expected, no more South Korea. But Iceland! And Sweden is kept after all...Ceras SanMarina 13:26, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'll try help you In spanish: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBT7gXUtVf8 verde, bianco e rosso è il tricolore = Green, white, and red are the flag ('cause in Italy: "il tricolore = flag") Sorry I'm spanish and my english is so bad XD ___ The above poster didn't make a sig so I made those lines to separate this. Anyway, hello, I just happen to speak some Italian, and I'm also kinda a grammar freak. An annoying trait of mine. "Verde bianco rosso è tricolore" would translate to "Green, White, Red is the flag/tricolor" the last word can be either. In Italian è means is. Sono means are or am depending on the sentence and conjugation. It doesn't really matter, it would make sense either way, just a little grammar edit that you don't really have to fix unless you want a spot on accurate translation...and if they are saying è and not de 23:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC)